


Complications

by Zakodia



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27563677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zakodia/pseuds/Zakodia
Summary: The only thing Thanatos knows for sure he must do is help Zagreus, but does Zagreus realize what Thanatos is risking in doing so? A musing on the Thanatos death screen.
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 70





	Complications

**Author's Note:**

> CREDITS/POST CREDITS SPOILERS IN THIS WORK
> 
> Did you know if you die while Than is helping you there's a special death screen? This is based mostly on that and some miscommunication/mutual pining which we can never get enough of

Thanatos heard a strangled scream behind him, he turned quickly sweeping his scythe through the wave of enemies with ease. There was only one other person in the chamber with him and he floated down to kneel by his side. One of the witches had gotten him, or maybe he’d been careless with the lava again. Whatever it was he was fading fast. Thanatos let out a sigh, he knew Zagreus wouldn’t remember this, already being so far gone. He let himself run his fingers through Zag’s hair softly, trailing down his face to his cheek. “Oh Zag” he murmured, disappointedly into Zagreus’ ear as the blood of the Styx came up to meet him. He sat there a moment longer as Zagreus disappeared into the red blood. His feelings were—complex, and he was not enjoying any of them. He knew things changed, even in the immortal Underworld, but he wished this had come about without Zagreus having to leave. This declaration had sparked a number of things in Thanatos none of which he felt equipped to deal with. So he did what he could, which was provide Zagreus with whatever help he needed, regardless of consequence. Though once again it appeared Zagreus did not understand the effect he had on people. He didn’t fully think of what Thanatos was risking in appearing in these chambers, maybe Thanatos would have to talk some sense into him, but not today or night, he did not want to see Zagreus for a while. 

* * *

  
  


Zagreus thought he felt the ghost of fingers in his hair as he emerged from the pool. As he shook his head, he remembered the voice in his ear. “Than—” he said softly, he had sounded disappointed and that hurt Zagreus more than dying. He glanced up to the balcony to see if Than was there but of course he had taken off. Zagreus sulked off to his room, ignoring his father's comments, and any attempts at conversation. He could only think about Thanatos. 

“Blood and darkness” he muttered as he crawled into the bed and pulled the covers over his head. 

He got up some time later feeling a little better. This time he was going to apologize to Thanatos for dying...again, and hopefully not die in the process. 

But as he died at the hands of Theseus, Thanatos had not appeared. Nor the next time or the time after that, or after that. Everytime he dragged himself to the courtyard he felt more discouraged, was Thanatos avoiding him?

Finally he decided to ask the only person he could for help—Hypnos. 

“Have you heard from Thanatos lately?”

“Oh yeah! He left me a note for you, it says—” Zagreus snatched the note out of Hypnos’ hand, he was pretty sure it was for his eyes only.

It was short and to the point “Work busy. Be back soon, needed to think. Thanatos” 

Needed to think? About what? Zagreus mused, Thanatos was usually only dedicated to his work, what else could draw his attention? Realizing, Zagreus felt like he’d been slammed against the chamber wall, Thanatos was thinking about him, and he was thinking of all the ways he had messed it up. 

Several runs later Zagreus finally heard the familiar bell toll near the end of Elysium. Maybe it had been the cuts from the butterfly balls, going through two death defiances or Meg being extra cold to him but he was not in the mood for Thanatos to finally make his appearance. His anger showed through their competition as he easily swept through more enemies. 

“Thanks for the help, finally” Zagreus said more bitterly than he had intended, Thanatos looked away, the prince’s words stinging.

“Did you not get my note?” Thanatos replied softly

“I did, but it would have been more helpful if you had shown up earlier or you know talked to me about it” his frustration clearly came through. 

“Zagreus please” he clenched the front of Zagreus’ robe, almost lifting him off the ground. “I am risking  _ everything _ , for you, my station, my standing in the House, my relationships.” Thanatos could feel Zagreus' hot breath on his face as he said “Why?” almost teasing in his eyes like he already knew the answer. His face burned as he appeared back in his room, realizing too late he had probably dropped Zagreus on the ground. If Zag already knew the answer then why did he ask? 

The question hung unanswered between them at their next meeting, which Zagreus handily won again, Thanatos had to admit he had been getting stronger. Instead Zagreus posed a different question, “Than, what can I do better?” 

Than felt the gold rise to his cheeks as he tried to stay stoic, “You could try to be a little more careful” he replied rustling around in his robes, “here, this will help, the more careful you are the stronger you’ll become” and he handed Zagreus his treasured pierced butterfly, like he had always known he would someday. Zagreus handled it carefully and pinned it on his robes, “Thank you, Than” he said, smiling. Thanatos poofed away before he could say much else, the sight was too much for him to handle. 

* * *

  
  


The return of the Queen meant a small celebration was in order, it wasn’t like a feast on Olympus but it had its own charm nonetheless. Thanatos was enjoying himself, in the way he liked, in a dark corner, drinking and watching. There was the Queen making her rounds, thanking everyone graciously, fluttering about the crowd was the worst kept secret in the Underworld, Hermes and his brother Charon, making quite the odd pair. He glanced over the crowd looking for Zagreus, though he was nowhere to be found.

“Looking for me?” said a voice to his right. 

He tried not to spill his drink in surprise as Zagreus was standing beside him looking radiant in his official royal robes outlined with gold laurels and bright flames. He cursed himself for not dressing up more than usual. 

“Than! I—I wanted to apologize,” he thrust a gleaming bottle into Thanatos’ free hand. “I know I’ve been annoying, and that watching me do this could not have been easy for you. This bottle won’t fix everything that’s happened, but I hope it's a start; I’m sorry Than.” 

Thanatos put his drink on the table, and looked over the bottle. It was contraband; hard-fought, actual Ambrosia. As far as apology gifts went, it was probably the best. He put it down next to his drink and looked at Zagreus. He looked apprehensive, waiting for Thanatos’ next move, knowing for once what he had truly done. In one swift motion Thanatos put his cool hands on Zagreus’ warm neck and kissed him like he had been wanting to do for as long as he could remember. The drinks mingled on their tongues and the sound of surprise from Zagreus melted into a moan in Thantaos’ mouth. 

“A long time ago you asked me why I was helping you” Thanatos said in hushed tones, not removing his hands, “This is why.” he dived in to kiss Zagreus again. He had waited too long for this moment and he wanted it to last. 

“You... uh... wanna get out of here?”

“I thought you’d never ask.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed it!
> 
> Feel free to follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/saucykaiju) or on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/loveaintforkeeping)!


End file.
